Respires
by Marguerite06
Summary: Quand tu as vu cette maquette sur ton bureau, que tu as soulevé la voiture et lu le nom de Sara sur la veste de la poupée, tu as cessé respirer. ***7X24 et 8X01 ***GSR


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici un court one-shot sur les épisodes Living doll et Dead doll. En vérité, c'est ma vision de l'émission. **

**J'ai moins de temps pour écrire et je m'en excuse. Disons simplement que la vie ne me fait pas vraiment de cadeaux en ce moment. **

**Merci infiniment à Julie, ma chère bêta et désormais amie. Ton support est très important à mes yeux !**

**Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les reviews… Sinon, je euh… Rien du tout ! Envoyez simplement une review, d'accord ? **

----------------------------------------------------------

**Respires**

_En te levant le matin, rappelle-toi combien précieux est le privilège de vivre, respirer, d'être heureux._

**[¨Marc-Aurèle¨]**

Tu parcoures quelques mètres avant de t'arrêter, regardant l'étendue qui t'entoure. Un décor de sable, désolé. Aucune habitation à moins de cinq ou six cents kilomètres. Tu ne peux qu'imaginer l'enfer que vit Sara dans ce satané désert depuis l'instant où Nathalie Davis l'a coincée sous cette voiture, cette Mustang rouge. Et de nouveau, penser à elle semble ouvrir une plaie bien vive, bien béante. Quand tu as vu cette maquette sur ton bureau, que tu as soulevé la voiture et lu le nom de Sara sur la veste de la poupée, tu as cessé respirer.

Tu es resté debout pendant une bonne minute, regardant cette minuscule poupée qui agitait la main et qui semblait être ton seul lien avec la femme que tu aimes. Tu as essayé de chercher un sens à tout ça. Ton cerveau refusant de considérer l'enlèvement de Sara comme une possibilité, tu as tenté de te persuader que c'était une erreur. Tu as même pensé que c'était une façon de te confondre, une sorte de supercherie dramatique.

Mais lorsque tu as appelé sans relâche le téléphone portable de ta bien-aimée sans obtenir de réponse, tu as pensé mourir. Tu as jeté un autre coup d'œil à cette poupée. Elle agitait la main. C'était donc qu'il y avait encore une chance, même très mince que Sara soit vivante. Car elle **devait l'être**. Sara _ne pouvait pas _être morte… C'était tout simplement impossible. Tu devais seulement la retrouver.

Mais comment trouver une jeune femme dans un immense désert, qui soi-dit en passant, entoure toute la ville de Las Vegas et où chaque monticule de terre se ressemble ?

Ton cœur se serre à cette seule pensée, alors que tu balaies encore une fois l'environnement qui t'entoure.

Du sable.

Des pierres.

Encore du sable.

Encore des pierres.

Et Sara. Quelque part dans toute cette étendue.

Quelque part, mais pas sous cette maudite voiture.

Tu sais que les autres ont compris ce qui se passait entre elle et toi, mais tu t'en fiches. Tu sais que tu auras des problèmes avec Ecklie et le shérif, mais tu t'en fiches. La seule chose qui importe, c'est d'avoir de retrouver Sara. Oh mon dieu ! Que donnerais-tu pour simplement l'avoir de nouveau à tes côtés, la serrer dans tes bras un instant ? Que ferais-tu pour pouvoir reculer de quelques heures dans le temps et prévenir toute cette histoire ? Si seulement tu lui avais dit, la dernière fois où tu lui as parlé, à quel point tu l'aimes. Si seulement tu avais tout fait pour te faire pardonner de l'avoir blessé comme tu l'as fait quelques semaines plus tôt. Si seulement tu lui avais demandé de t'épouser comme tu penses le faire depuis un mois ou deux au lieu de laisser la bague traîner au fond de ton casier. Si seulement…

Tu te ressaisis vite. Derrière toi, il y a cette Mustang rouge. Devant toi, une étendue de terre à parcourir. Tu dois la trouver le plus vite possible. Car comme tu le fais remarquer à Catherine, elle est désorientée et déshydratée. Et alors, ta meilleure amie te rappelle qu'elle est forte, qu'elle passera au travers. Et tu retrouves un peu d'espoir avant de poursuivre tes recherches.

Tu t'élances…

Des pas.

Une profonde respiration.

Des pas.

Une profonde respiration.

Et encore quelques pas.

Un rythme qui te va bien, surtout dans ce désert où le soleil brûle et où l'air est sec. Tu es fier d'avoir suivi Sara dans son entraînement quotidien. Ho Sara… Ton cœur se serre chaque fois que tu tentes d'imaginer son visage, blessé et brûlé par le soleil. Et alors, tu chasses tes sombres pensées en recommençant à avancer. Tu te concentres sur la seule chose que tu peux contrôler : ta respiration.

Des pas.

Une profonde respiration…

----------------------------------------------------------

Un pas.

Une respiration.

Un pas.

Une respiration.

Un pas.

Une respiration…

À bout de souffle, tu t'arrêtes un instant. Ton bras te fait si mal que tu aimerais qu'il disparaisse. Chaque bouffée d'air écorche ta gorge déjà sèche. Tu ne sais plus trop ce qui est le pire dans toute cette histoire – les loups, l'eau, ton bras, ta gorge ou simplement ta peur de mourir. C'est vrai, enfin tu l'admets. Tu as toujours prétendu être sans peur, de foncer tête baissée. Mais aujourd'hui, tu fais face à la pire de toutes tes peurs. Tu as peur de mourir sans pouvoir voir de nouveau Gil, sans qu'il puisse te serrer dans ses bras, sans qu'il puisse t'embrasser. Sans qu'il puisse te rassurer, comme lui seul sait le faire, en te murmurant simplement au creux de l'oreille que tout va bien aller.

Tu as si peur de mourir sans lui. Loin de lui.

Rapidement, tu te remets en route. Un pas, une respiration. Un pas, une respiration. C'est la seule façon d'avancer sans t'épuiser, sans faillir et t'étaler de tout ton long sur le sol. À ta gauche, tu aperçois une pierre que tu t'empresses de saisir. Tu fais un troisième amas de pierre. Malheureusement pour toi, le vent efface tes traces de pas…

Devant toi, il y a une légère pente. Tu n'as plus assez de force pour rester debout, alors tu tombes à la renverse. Et tu roules, roules, roules… Finalement, tu t'arrêtes. Ton ventre gargouille, te rappelant que tu n'as ni mangé ni bu depuis plusieurs heures. D'ailleurs, quelle heure est-il ?

Ça fait combien de temps que tu es dans ce désert ? Bonne question. Tu sais seulement que le soleil est levé depuis un moment. Il te brûle la peau par sa force. D'un geste faible, tu soulèves ta main afin de protéger tes pauvres yeux de cette lumière si intense. Ce simple geste t'épuise. Il va falloir que tu te relèves et tu anticipes cet effort, qui te semblait banal plus tôt, mais qui maintenant, te demandes beaucoup de force.

Tu inspires profondément, essayant à tout prix d'ignorer la sensation douloureuse qui envahit ta gorge à cet instant. Tu serres les dents, comme si ce geste t'aiderait à mieux supporter la douleur. Tu n'oublies pas de reprendre ton rétroviseur. Et tu reprends ton rythme.

Un pas.

Une respiration…

Tu crois apercevoir une étendue d'eau devant toi. Tu pourras boire, te rafraîchir. « Il était temps ! » penses-tu presque joyeusement. Et pourtant, plus tu t'approches, plus ce petit oasis semble être loin. Tu t'es réjouie… trop vite. Cette étendue d'eau n'est qu'un mirage. Il n'y a pas d'eau et il n'y en aura sûrement jamais dans ce maudit désert ! Tu avances encore, à ton rythme. Mais tu n'en peux plus. Alors ton rythme change un peu.

Une respiration.

Un pas.

Une respiration.

Une respiration.

Un pas.

Une respiration.

Une respiration.

Et soudainement, le noir total…

----------------------------------------------------------

Quand tu as vu le premier amas de pierre, tu y as vu un signe de Sara. Vous étiez, Catherine et toi, sur la bonne piste. Tu en es certain. Et tu continues à avancer, carburant seulement à l'espoir. La pensée de revoir Sara en vie est ce qui te fait avancer. Tu imagines votre mariage. Car tu la demanderas en mariage quand tu la retrouveras vivante – car il ne peut pas en être autrement. Tu te demandes comment seront vos enfants – si vous en avez. Auront-ils tes yeux bleus ? Auront-ils ses cheveux bruns, bouclés ? Seront-ils studieux ? Actifs ? Tout ça te semble merveilleux et tu t'en veux de ne jamais avoir parlé d'avoir des enfants avec Sara. Aurait-elle été d'acc- Tu rectifie aussitôt ta pensée. Sera-t-elle d'accord ?

Brusquement, tu réalises qu'il n'y a plus de trace de ta bien-aimée. Plus de roches, plus de traces de pas dans le sable. Le vent les a effacés. Qu'est-il advenu de Sara ?

Finalement, Catherine t'apprends que Nick et Sofia ont retrouvés Sara. Tu ne veux pas te réjouir trop vite. Qui sait ? Tu dois la voir de tes propres yeux pour être certain qu'elle est en vie, qu'elle respire et que son cœur bat encore. Dès l'instant où la voiture s'arrête, tu en sautes presque. Tout le monde est autour d'elle et elle est déjà sur une civière. Elle est inconsciente et on s'emploie à la réhydrater. Tu décides d'aller dans l'hélicoptère avec elle. Après tout le stress que toute cette histoire t'a fait subir, toute la peine que tu as ressenti, tu te sens tellement soulagé... Sara est toujours en vie. Amochée, oui, mais en vie.

Une fois à l'intérieur, vous décollez. Tu saisis la main de Sara. Maintenant que tu l'as retrouvée, il est hors de question que tu sois séparé d'elle. Tu as eu bien trop peur de la perdre. Autour de toi, les paramédics s'appliquent à mettre perfusion, injection et soins de toutes sortes en place. Toi, tu ne peux détacher tes yeux de son visage. Et soudainement, elle ouvre les yeux. Son regard chocolat rencontre le tien. Ton cœur fond.

Elle est en vie. Elle respire. Son cœur bat.

Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Pour le moment.

Vous ignorez ce qui va se passer. Vous ignorez toutes les répercussions que l'enlèvement de Sara aura sur vos vies. Mais pour l'instant, tout ça vous semble superflu. Tout ça vous semble insignifiant. Que Sara parte, qu'elle revienne… Que Warrick meure, que tu quittes les CSI… Tout ça vous importe peu. Rien de ce que vous ressentirez dans les prochains mois ne pourrait équivaloir ce que vous ressentez tous les deux, en ce moment. Vous étiez tous les deux soulagés de vous retrouver.

Sara prend une grande inspiration. « Elle est en sécurité, » penses-tu. Tu pourras de nouveau serrer son corps frêle contre toi. Embrasser ses lèvres douces et enfouir ton visage dans ses boucles soyeuses. Tu pourras encore l'aimer.

Et enfin, tu peux respirer librement.

**FIN**

**Verdict ?**


End file.
